Faithless
by Drusilla6
Summary: Buffy remembers the close and personal side of Faith that no one else saw. (WIP)
1. Faith's Arrival

Buffy sat on the couch in the living room flipping through a photo album. She missed the days when her, her mother, father and Dawn would just huddle together and laugh at old photos. So much had changed since those innocent days. First she found out she was a Slayer, the one girl in all the world with the power to stop the vampires. Then her parents divorce which had pretty much been the last time she saw her dad except for two or three visits and a quick summer trip. Buffy, Joyce and Dawn ended up moving to Sunnydale.  
  
Then it turned out Dawn really wasn't her sister, the memories were all fake. Everything about her was fake. Even the pictures of Dawn in a little princess costume for Halloween. Buffy smiled at the picture of Dawn in a pink gown and tiara. Buffy turned the page and there was Joyce, her mother. Looking completely healthy, there was no way of knowing then that she had an illness which would play a part in her death. Buffy sighed and flipped the large photo album to the middle.  
  
Willow, Xander and Buffy with Xander in the middle grinning at having the two girls having all over him. Especially Buffy, back then he had, had a huge crush on her. It was so much simpler back then. But now, no matter what problems any of them had they knew they could count on each other. They had been through so much, happiness, sadness, apocalypses. Buffy flipped through the pictures of the three of them. They had become close so fast, they were the only reason she was glad they moved to Sunnydale. That would have never happened if she wasn't the Slayer. Buffy turned the page again and was surprised with a picture of Faith.  
  
Buffy wasn't the only slayer. She had died briefly at the hands of an old Vampire called The Master. Kendra was called and in turn her throat was slit by Drusilla, Spike's ex-girlfriend and sire. And then came Faith. Who was truly undisciplined and wild, felt unloved and unwanted. Who felt she could never measure up, especially not to Buffy who everyone thought of as THE slayer. So what was a girl like that to do? She turned to the dark side. Had tried to kill Buffy's boyfriend, her soul mate. Buffy put her in a coma but still she came back and briefly stole Buffy's life but Buffy took it back. But that wasn't the whole story. Only what her friends knew.  
  
Buffy pulled the plastic away from the picture and took the picture out meaning to throw it away. Buffy looked down at the picture, hesitating to throw it away. Things weren't always feelings of hate between them. At one time she had felt very different. She remembered when she first saw Faith, she thought Faith was an innocent. How wrong she was about that. She and Willow were hanging out at the Bronze talking about Scott who was crushing on her when Cordelia and Xander came over. Buffy looked into the picture and continued remembering.  
  
Cordelia: Check out Slut-O-Rama and her Disco Dave.  
  
She points and looks onto the dance floor as she and Xander sit on a low table against a wall. The camera cuts to the energetically dancing couple. Although the girl's style is more contemporary, the guy is dancing way too fast for the music, with an unmistakable 70's disco influence.  
  
Cordelia: What was the last thing that guy danced to, K.C. and the Sunshine Band?  
  
Willow and Oz both cock their heads to look at them. The couple continues to dance, getting close and touching each other at one point, then separating again. Buffy begins to really wonder about them. The couple gets close again, and the girl extends her arm, pointing at the door. The guy takes the hint, and leads her out with his arm around her. Buffy watches them go, suspicious of his intentions. She sees him say bye to his buddy and head for the door.  
  
Buffy: I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine  
  
. She quickly puts down her drink and starts out after them. As she crosses the room behind the dance floor, Scott sees her coming and steps over to intercept her.  
  
Scott: Hi.  
  
Buffy: (stops short, startled) Hi. Oh, (frowns) no, I... (points at the door) I-I have to...  
  
Scott: (gets it) Oh. Uh, uh, sorry, my bad.  
  
Buffy: (apologetic) No. I-it's mine. Really, it's mine, but I... (glances back at the others) I-I-I have to go. (hurries out)  
  
Scott is very confused, and just watches her leave.  
  
Cut outside. Buffy strides out and looks around. Xander comes out right behind her followed closely by the others.  
  
Buffy: Where'd she go?  
  
She takes a few steps down the alley to the left to check things out. The others looks around also.  
  
Cordelia: I bet it's nothing. They're probably just making out. Buffy comes back. They hear a girl call out in a complaining tone.  
  
Girl: Hey  
  
! They also hear a loud noise, as though something was just broken. Xander pulls a stake out of his jacket. Buffy takes it from him and heads in the direction of the noise.  
  
Willow: That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong.  
  
They all follow Buffy. Cut to the couple from the dance floor. The boy has the girl up against a section of temporary chain link fencing that's leaning against the building.  
  
Boy: Stop struggling. This won't hurt  
  
. The boy vamps out and moves in to bite the girl. She grabs him by the neck, pushes him away a bit and elbow jabs him in the face. He staggers back and regains his balance as she jumps onto a crate. She does a jumping roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the pavement. Buffy arrives. The girl notices her and approaches, smiling.  
  
Girl: It's okay, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?  
  
Buffy is taken aback. Just as she's about to answer, the vampire comes up behind the girl and grabs her by the shoulders. She snaps her head back to head butt him in the face and grabs onto his arm.  
  
Faith: I'm Faith.  
  
She twists the vampire around and shoves him into the section of chain link fence.  
  
Oz: (to Willow) I'm gonna go out on a limb and say there's a new Slayer in town.  
  
Faith knees him in the gut from behind. The vamp whirls around and tries to backhand punch her, but she easily ducks it. She punches him in the gut and then again in the face. Everyone just watches her fight. Xander follows her moves with jerks of his head. She does a high side kick to the vampire's jaw, grabs onto his shirt and neck and throws him to the ground. The vamp does a no-hand front roll to control his fall while Faith reaches over to Buffy for the stake and jerks it from her hand.  
  
Faith: Can I borrow that?  
  
The vampire uses the momentum of his roll to get back to his feet and runs at Faith, throwing a punch as he comes. She ducks it, hooks her hand on his shoulder, turns him around and pushes him back into the fence. She raises the stake and jams it cleanly into his chest and jerks it back out. The vampire instantly crumbles into ashes. Buffy stares in confused amazement. Faith faces her and hands her back the stake.  
  
Faith: Thanks, B. Couldn't have done it without you. She just continues walking past them all.  
  
Buffy turns to stare after her, unsure how to react. 


	2. First Time

Faith had always been different right from the start. With her "five by fives" and calling her B, no one got away with calling Buffy that besides Faith. Buffy hated nicknames ever since Angel turned into Angelus and called her Buff. She cringed at the thought. No one would even think to say a nickname. No one but Faith, she had no idea of Buffy's past. And at first Buffy didn't want to share it with her. Faith had launched into the group like she belonged with them. Which in a way she did. She was so enthusiastic about everything. Faith wanted to impress them all with her stories. She started right off with the stories that would catch the most interest.  
  
The Bronze. The camera follows a waitress holding a tray of six muffins past the pastry counter and into an alcove where Faith has joined the gang and is relating one of her stories to them.  
  
Faith: The whole summer it was, like, the worst heat wave. So it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on.  
  
The waitress sets the tray on a table and leaves.  
  
Faith: And all of a sudden, I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, (Xander looks down at her body, licking his lips) and this church bus has broke down, and there's these three vamps feasting (Buffy listens calmly) on half the Baptists in South Boston. (Willow listens intently) So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrested us both.  
  
She reaches for a muffin. Xander stares blankly ahead of himself, trying to picture the scene.  
  
Xander: Wow. They should film that story and show it every Christmas.  
  
Cordelia, sitting next to him with her arms and legs crossed, turns her head to him and gives him a look. Faith tears into the muffin.  
  
Faith: God, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny? (gobbles a piece)  
  
The others all turn their heads to look at Buffy. She stares back wide- eyed and suddenly uncomfortable.  
  
Buffy: Well... Sometimes I-I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards  
  
But that wasn't true. Buffy had known exactly how Faith felt. Faith knew it, she flashed Buffy a knowing look that went past Willow, Xander and Cordy. Faith and Buffy were two of a kind no matter how much neither of them wanted to admit it. The rush of adrenaline through her body after a good kill. The power coursing through her veins, wanting to do it again and again. Wanting something more. That's how she had ended up with Angel, how he had lost his soul. Also it was how they realized they could never be together that way again. One moment of true happiness would release the evil and rid him of his soul. Buffy had to find her own release elsewhere. Someplace new and different. Someplace she never would have dreamed of.  
  
Buffy backhands the demon Kakistos, landing a hard punch. He swings at her, but she ducks. She stands up and tries to stake him again, but even though the stake goes in deeper this time, it still has no effect on him. Again he grabs her by the head and shoves her back into the wall. Faith recovers from her daze, and sees him looming before her, but looking at Buffy instead of at her.  
  
Kakistos: I guess you need a bigger stake, Slayer! (laughs maniacally)  
  
Faith sees that one of the fallen beams has a broken end. She lifts it up over her shoulder, and before Kakistos can turn his attention back onto her she thrusts the beam through his chest and out his back. He looks down at it and back up at Faith, and then explodes into ashes. Buffy stares in amazement. Faith heaves a few heavy breaths. Buffy pulls the hair back from her face and steps over to Faith, who looks around to make sure nothing else is about to attack. They both look down at the pile of ash left by Kakistos.  
  
Buffy: You hungry?  
  
Faith: Starved.  
  
They both head out of the building.  
  
That was how it started. That simple seemingly innocent question. Faith knew what she really meant. They had went back to Faith's tiny hotel room. For the first time in months she didn't think about Angel once. Faith's touch sent jolts of electricity down her neck. She knew Faith felt the same way just looking at her. From the start Faith had looked at Buffy with lust and was full of sexual innuendos. She constantly asked questions about Buffy's sex life. Buffy didn't like to think about the past, or the future when she was with Faith. With Faith she lived in the now.  
  
  
  
Sex with Faith was powerful, filled with lust and want. With Angel it had been soft and tender and romantic. The perfect first time, except for the morning after. With Faith it was completely different. Faith didn't act at all feminine in bed. She took complete control and Buffy was fine with that. She just wanted a good time and a way to release all the entry she had pent up inside of her. Faith was perfect for that.  
  
  
  
They were Slayers, filled with repressed energy. Flowing through the bodies. They didn't stop until the first light lit the night sky. Buffy looked at Faith and knew this wasn't going to be a one time thing. It was too good not to do again. Buffy dressed quickly as Faith watched, leering the whole time. Faith rose from the bed without a thing on her and pressed her body hard against Buffy's pushing her up against the door.  
  
  
  
"See ya later B." Faith said. Then Buffy was outside under the rising sun. She slowly walked home, her time with Faith racing through her mind. The memories of Faith's body pressed against her still sent tingles up her spine. Buffy sighed heavily still looking at the picture of Faith. She put it next to her and went looking through the photo album for more pictures. She pulled out another one, Faith was leaning over Buffy's shoulder openly leering at Buffy.  
  
  
  
Buffy still couldn't believe that no one had any idea about them. After that first time Buffy had snuck through her window as she had done so many times. She took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes. She went to school and Xander, Willow and Cordelia talked to her as if nothing had happen. Xander kept asking questions about Faith. Cordelia voiced her jealous about Xander and Faith, inwardly Buffy shared those feelings. Buffy had found a special relationship with the new Slayer in town. She didn't want to share it. Buffy looked back down at the photo in her hand and her eyes couldn't help but wander down to the vast amount of cleavage Faith liked to show off. Buffy bit her lip trying not to remember anymore. But once she started she couldn't stop. 


	3. Buffy's Protector

Faith felt a lot for Buffy. Buffy had no idea how much Faith looked up and respected her. Faith felt protective at Buffy. She didn't want to see Buffy get hurt by anyone. When Scott had dumped Buffy, she had seeked a small revenge.  
  
Faith glances around and sees Scott behind her dancing with a girl.  
  
  
  
Faith: (to Willow, indicating behind them) Sleazebag! (huffs and walks off)  
  
Faith moves around the table, and the camera follows her over to Scott. He is dancing slow and close with his date.  
  
  
  
Faith touches the couple, and they pull apart.  
  
  
  
Faith: Scott? There you are, honey!  
  
Faith: Hey, good news.  
  
  
  
Faith: (with lots of gesturing) The doctor says that the itching and the swelling and the burning should clear up, (puts her hands on his chest) but we gotta keep using the ointment.  
  
Scott's date isn't sure what to make of that. Faith turns to her and touches her on the shoulder.  
  
Faith: Hi.  
  
She turns back to Scott, grabs him by the lapels and gives him a little pull. She lets go of him and walks away. Scott turns back to his date, thoroughly embarrassed.  
  
Scott: Uh...  
  
  
  
Faith grinned knowing Buffy had been avenged. Buffy didn't need Scott, all men were scum. That's what she had said to Buffy when they went patrolling for the first time. Buffy and Faith would patrol together most nights. Telling Willow and Xander now that there were two slayers they could cover each other. In truth they just wanted alone time. They'd often stop in the middle of a patrol to undress each other under the light of the moon and just rapture each other.  
  
If they didn't do that they'd go off to Faith's hotel room and nearly break the bed under their ecstasy and enthusiasm. Her friends didn't know but some of the time she cut classes was because she needed to see Faith. Faith would know sometimes and just show up, grinning and they'd do what Cordelia and Xander used to do. Find the nearest janitor's closet and make better use of it.  
  
  
  
Buffy was Faith's now as far as Faith was concerned. Everyone noticed that Buffy stopped looking at guys, searching for someone new after Angel. There was a change in Buffy. Everyone saw it.  
  
  
  
Willow: (nervously tries to cover) Hey! Speaking of people and things they do that aren't like usual, anyone notice Buffy acting sort of different?  
  
  
  
Oz grimaces at the drink and puts the cup back on the table.  
  
  
  
Xander: Let's see, uh, killing zombies... uh, torching sewer monsters, and... No, that's pretty much the, uh, (grins weakly) same old Buffster.  
  
  
  
Willow: (concerned) Well, I just mean, you know, she's off by herself a lot more, and she's kind of... distracted.  
  
  
  
Cordelia: (smiles) Think maybe she has a new honey?  
  
  
  
Willow: A boyfriend? Why wouldn't she tell us?  
  
  
  
Cordelia: Excuse me? When your last steady killed half the class, and then your rebound guy sends you a dump-o-gram? It makes a girl shy.  
  
  
  
Xander: But we're the best of Buffy's bestest buds. She'd tell us.  
  
  
  
Buffy: (arrives behind them) Tell you what?  
  
  
  
Willow: About your new boyfriend, who we made up. Unless we didn't? (gives her an inquiring look)  
  
  
  
Buffy: (raises her eyebrows) This was a topic of discussion?  
  
  
  
Oz: Well, raised, but never discussed.  
  
  
  
Cordelia: So, are you dating somebody or not?  
  
  
  
Buffy angles her eyes up and sways around a bit, considering what she should say.  
  
Buffy: I wouldn't use the word 'dating', (looks at them) but I am going out with somebody. Tonight, as a matter of fact.  
  
  
  
Willow: Really? Who?  
  
  
  
Faith puts her hand on Xander's shoulder and pulls him aside a little so she can squeeze in.  
  
Faith: Yo, what's up? (nudges Buffy's shoulder) Hey, time to motorvate.  
  
  
  
Buffy: (puts her arm around Faith) Really, we're just good friends.  
  
  
  
The two Slayers head out of the club together.  
  
It gave Buffy a thrill to tell joke about it with her friends. They had no idea that her and Faith were so much more then friends. Faith was constantly referring to Buffy as her girlfriend. Buffy always grinned at that. Their friends just writing it off as Faith speech. They wrote off so much about Faith and Buffy's relationship. Ignoring things or just choosing not to see. People in Sunnydale saw what they want to saw, no matter how much they knew about the real Sunnydale.  
  
  
  
Buffy placed a few more pictures on the growing pile of Faith photos. She couldn't help but stare at each one, wondering when it was that Faith had stopped being hers. Wondering when Faith had slipped from her grasp and started to betray her. Maybe Faith had known Buffy didn't really love her in that way. Faith was fun, someone she could have all to herself. No one would ever know about the two of them. Ever. She knew Faith had cared about her more then she cared for Faith. But Buffy would never tell Faith her real feelings, knowing Faith she would've skipped town. Looking back maybe that would have been better then what she did do. 


End file.
